


9 to 5

by paynofile



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Office AU, Slash, Smut, Top!Harry, blowjob, bottom!Louis, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, lourry, voyeur ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 16:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynofile/pseuds/paynofile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is bored at work, and what better way to relieve boredom than a little visit from his boyfriend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	9 to 5

The hum of the air conditioner and the buzz of distant street noise filled the office as Harry stared blankly at a spreadsheet. He shifted his head from one arm to the other, blinked a few times, and groaned. He’d been trying to make sense of this budget for over an hour, but the damn thing was terribly unorganized. Making a mental note to ask Chris what was up with these numbers, he closed the file and checked the clock on the wall: just barely one. Harry sighed and looked back at the computer, glancing through his email. This job was sucking the life out of him, he thought, as he opened up another contract that needed editing. After skimming the first couple sentences, it was clear he needed a brain break before he could take this on. He quickly pulled out his phone and he saw that he had a text from Louis. Harry grinned, unlocking his phone and quickly reading the message:

“bored?”

He texted back immediately: “yeahh work is so bleh”

The response came quickly, Louis’ picture popping up beside the text: “can I swing by? Maybe have a little fun xx” immediately followed by “oh and by fun I mean pizza and polite conversation u dirty boy ;)”

Harry chuckled, knowing that the pizza could be the beginning, but it would probably end with some other kinds of fun if he said yes, and that was actually not such a good idea in this case, seeing as he was pretty new here and not too sure about the soundproofing. Then again, he could so easily picture Louis’ compact, muscular body strewn across his desk like paperwork, his abs slick with… Okay, maybe Harry would really like Louis to come over. He considered for a second and sent back “ok… but you’ll have to sneak up. not sure if ur allowed in here. and no funny business!!”

All Louis sent him back was “mission accepted. See you soon”

Harry couldn’t focus now, although he really did try. Work was a no-go, the letters and numbers all just blurred into lines that reminded him of Louis’ eyelashes and then he got to thinking about those bright blue eyes, and that perfect mouth, and how much he’d like to have his mouth on it right now and well, before long he’d completely forgotten what he was trying to focus on. He paced around the tiny room, stared out the window at the rainy day outside, and even tried to do some yoga (which didn’t go very well. Harry realized quickly that he actually only knew the tree pose, despite Louis’ desperate attempts to get him into it) but he couldn’t help thinking about Louis, anticipating his arrival. Harry treasured every moment he spent with the smaller man tucked in his arms or playing with his hair or, well, other things… He let his mind wander to last night, the way Louis’ body felt against him, inside him, the sound of his voice as he egged Harry on, always teasing. Louis was the dirty one out of the two of them, and Harry was always ready to go along for the ride no matter where it took them. Louis was adorable and funny, but once you got in the sack with him he meant business; just the way Harry liked it.

He was still lost in his reverie, trying to sit in lotus position, when Harry heard a tap at the door. He jumped up and tiptoe-ran to the door, squeezed it open a crack, just enough to see a bright blue eye and the hint of a fringe, and then flung it open, pulling his boyfriend inside. They collapsed on the floor in a giggling fit after Harry had closed the door, and as Louis extracted himself from the tangle Harry got his first real glance at what Lou had on.

“Um boobear…”

“Yes babe?”

“What exactly are you wearing?” Harry was still on the floor, looking up at Louis with a childish grin as Louis unpacked the pizza.

“Oh, well I had to go incognito! You said I wasn’t allowed up here so I just thought I’d disguise myself as one of,” here he paused, pointing towards the door and stating in an overdramatic whisper, “THEM!”

Harry giggled and clambered to his feet. “Well, I think you look quite sharp actually. Maybe you should get an office job.”

“You think?” Louis murmured, looking down at his outfit. He did look good. Really good, actually. He’d fished one of Harry’s suits out of the closet (one could tell it was Harry’s by the rolled up pant legs and sleeves that covered his hands) and paired it with a white button down and a gold and blue striped tie.

“Mmmhmm, yeah. Or don’t get a job, just wear a suit around the flat every now and then,” Harry whispered in Louis’ ear as he wrapped his arms around the shorter man’s waist and placed a few kisses and nibbles on his neck.

“Now, now! You’re supposed to eat the PIZZA not ME! Get it together, Styles!” Louis laughed. He pried the hands from around him with a “what on earth will I do with you” sort of fondness in his eyes.

Harry released an over exaggerated sigh and moaned “fiiine,” then reached over to the desk to grab a slice.

They ended up sitting on the floor to eat, as Harry had just the one chair. Louis had decided on a spicy meat lovers pizza (“your favorite,” he’d teased as he served it) and they were currently finding immense amounts of humour in each other’s faces when eating the extra spicy bits. Both had taken off their jackets because the spice was making them sweat, and Harry was getting red in the face. Finally, when it got to be too much, Harry dashed out to the water cooler and filled up a giant water jug, which they drained immediately. As the burning in his mouth subsided, Harry snuggled up to Louis and gave him a little kiss, “thanks for coming, boobear. This is much less boring.”

“Anything for you,” Louis crooned, returning Harry’s peck with a more passionate kiss. Their lips worked against each other, always exploring, and Louis ran his hands down Harry’s pristine shirt. He unbuttoned a few buttons at the top and kissed the tattoos that adorned his chest. Harry let out a soft moan and gripped Louis’ back hard enough to leave little finger-shaped bruises, which Louis never minded, then pulled the smaller boy’s mouth back to his to kiss it with even greater fervor than before. Harry knew he shouldn’t be doing this, not at work, but Louis tasted so good and his body was so soft and his hands so firm yet so gentle and his ass… Harry couldn’t even describe the perfection that was Louis’ ass. He could compose sonnets to an ass like that, in fact he had once or twice, not that he’d tell Louis that. They were generally only a few lines long because once he started really thinking about Louis’ ass he had to wander into the next room and give it a good fondle and one thing generally led to the other and, anyways, Harry didn’t end up finishing many poems to Louis’ ass. Speaking of Louis’ ass, that was where Harry’s hands were travelling now. He pulled Louis onto him, lying flat on the floor, and gave his butt a squeeze; Louis moaned. Both men could feel their boners growing, but before they got a chance to go any further-

A knock at the door.

They froze, staring at each other with a deer in headlights look, before Harry pushed Louis off and hurriedly buttoned up his shirt, pulled on his jacket, and called out “Just a moment!” in the calmest voice he could manage. Then, wordless, Harry pushed Louis under the desk and tossed the pizza box into the bottom drawer of his filing cabinet. He glanced around one more time and then pulled the door open to find his boss, Arthur, standing there.

“Hello sir! Can I help you?” Harry said. He tried to control his breathing, but he feared it still came out in raspy gasps.

“Yes, I just need to go over a new contract with you. Mind if I come in? Arthur was a tall, broad-shouldered man with an intimidating moustache and a voice out of movie trailer voiceovers.

Harry moved away, letting him in, and quickly sat down at his desk to ensure that his boss didn’t see Louis tucked under there. Luckily the desk went all the way to the ground, and was big enough that Harry’s legs could fit in there with Louis.

Arthur began speaking, explaining about this new client they were working with, and Harry tried to listen, he really did, but it’s hard to concentrate on business when the man of your dreams is squished under your desk hiding and your dick is half hard and oh god he wished Arthur would just go away.

That was when Harry felt something brush against his crotch. He sat up a bit straighter in his chair, thinking oh god he wouldn’t dare… would he? Until he felt it again, and this time it wasn’t just a brush, it was very clearly Louis’ hand groping him through his pants under the table. Louis dared. Harry slowly slipped his hand under the table, trying to push the persistent hand off of him, but his attempt was intercepted and a second later he felt Louis’ mouth on his fingers, sucking them one at a time, then licking his palm and putting all the fingers in his mouth at once. Harry snatched his hand away and wiped it on his pant leg as he brought it back up. Pretending to absorb what Arthur was saying was getting pretty hard, as were… other things. The palming continued for a minute, and Harry was beginning to think he could handle this, when he heard the faint sound of a zipper and glanced down to see his fly unzipped and those tan little hands pulling his boxers down. He must have gulped, because as he looked back up his boss was giving him a strange expression.

“Is everything alright?” he asked.

“Oh yeah, fine, just sounds like a difficult contract sir,” Harry stammered.

Luckily, Arthur was not a suspicious man, because he simply gave his head a slight shake and returned to his monologue. It seemed that Harry’s remark about the contract being difficult has spurred him on to discussing how hard it had been to work with this client in the past, which let Harry breathe a little easier. When his boss got going, he really got going.

Meanwhile, under the table, Louis was stroking his boyfriend’s dick slowly and gently. If Harry could see him, he would be mesmerized by the way the man’s eyes were twinkling as his messy hair fell into them. Louis was absolutely delighted with himself and really didn’t mind one bit being cramped under the desk. He had always been a bit more adventurous than Harry, especially in terms of their sex life, and this semi-voyeuristic thing was really getting him off. He loved to see Harry squirm. He glanced up and saw that his boyfriend was looking relaxed again, so he decided to go the next step.

Harry sucked in a breath sharply as he felt lips close around the head of his cock. He hazarded a look downwards and saw Louis’s eyes absolutely beaming at him with just the tip of his dick resting between his perfect red lips. Back up, he met Arthur’s gaze with a steady expression, furrowed his brows, and nodded in the most convincingly interested way he could. The boss seemed to buy it, but it took him a little longer to get back on track this time.

Louis held Harry’s cock at the base and slowly slid his mouth further onto it, until he had almost pushed it all into his throat. Then he moved back along it, stroking the shaft now wet with saliva. Louis swirled his tongue all along the length, using just the tip of his tongue to tease the underside of his boyfriend’s extremely hard dick. As he reached the tip, Louis made tiny flicking motions along the head, tasting Harry’s precum. With his free hand, Louis reached down and cupped the other boy’s balls. He gently massaged them as he slid his mouth back down the shaft.

Harry was breathing a bit harder than was normal for a chat with one’s boss, and his knuckles were white with gripping his desk’s edge to resist tangling his long fingers in Louis’ hair and thrusting into his wonderful little mouth. Although he resisted as much as he could, the feeling of Lou’s mouth enclosing him provoked an involuntary buck of his hips, which pleased Louis immensely. He took it as a sign to kick it up a notch, and pushed Harry’s cock the rest of the way in, deepthroating. He held it in his mouth for a moment before pulling back and stroking quickly with his hands. He increased the pressure as his hand moved from base to tip, and began lightly teasing the dick’s head with his lips, just running it along them, dipping it into his mouth briefly, and then coming back out to tease some more. He was driving Harry crazy. Louis deepthroated again, letting his boyfriend feel his throat tense around the cock and then releasing it. He alternated deepthroating and teasing with his tongue, until Harry’s foot was tapping a mile a minute and he was shifting in his seat to contain his moans.

Under the desk, Louis decided he needed to get Arthur out of there so he and Harry could have some real fun. He bit his lip, wondering if it was going too far, and then looked up at Harry… That boy was practically begging for it. Alright. Louis eased Harry’s pants down slightly, all the while still stroking and sucking him, and wet his finger with saliva. Then, just when Arthur was in the middle of a sentence, he simultaneously deepthroated Harry’s cock and pushed the tip of his finger into Harry’s asshole. The reaction was immediate. Harry gasped, his mouth hanging open, and bucked his hips forward involuntarily. Arthur started and turned to Harry with his eyebrows raised and asked once again “are you sure you’re alright, boy?”

Harry managed to close his mouth and refocus his eyes, and looked over to his boss with a slightly glazed expression. “I’m sorry sir; I’m really not sure what’s going on. I’m having a bit of, er, stomach pain.” The last two words were gasped out as Louis’ finger pushed further into his tight hole and his mouth moved up and down Harry’s length swiftly and deliciously, making good use of his tongue. “I think I might need a moment alone to just, um,” another gasp. “Stretch.”

Arthur’s face showed sympathy, but also a hint of that earlier suspicion. For a moment, he started at Harry, trying to piece together what was going on, until eventually the sympathetic, trusting side won out. “Alright. Maybe you should take the rest of the day off. There must be a bug going around or something.”

“Thank you sir,” Harry smiled even as Louis’ finger buried itself in him, “I’ll just finish a few things up and then head home.”

Arthur nodded and headed for the door. As he walked out, he gave one last glance back at Harry, shook his head, and closed the door.

As soon as the door clicked shut, a growl emerged from the back of Harry’s throat and he grabbed Louis from under the table, pushing him against the wall. Their mouths made contact, a fierce battle of lips and tongues and teeth, and Harry gasped against Lou’s neck “you dirty little shit.” Louis laughed and tangled his hands in Harry’s hair.

“You liked it,” he teased.

“No! Well, maybe a bit…” Harry’s hands had unbuttoned his boyfriend’s shirt once more, and he was greedily tracing over those abs of his. Louis laughed again and wrapped his hand around Harry’s cock without hesitation. Harry groaned and pulled Louis’ out as well, feeling how hard he was already. “You really do get off on that shit, don’t you,” he growled into Louis’ ear before pushing him facedown against the desk and pulling down his pants to reveal that gorgeous butt. Louis moaned as his boyfriend’s large hands squeezed it, massaging and teasing his asshole with his fingers.

“Fuck, Harry,” Louis choked out, “you gonna fuck me or what?”

Harry’s face was plastered with an earsplitting grin and he reached into his top desk drawer, opening it all the way to get to the back. His hand fumbled around before grasping a small bottle and slamming the drawer shut again.

“You keep lube at work? Naughty boy!” Louis cackled.

Harry drizzled lube onto Louis’ ass and began working his hole with a finger, prodding it open. It had been a while since he’d topped and Louis was so, so tight. He groaned as Harry pushed the first finger into him, wiggling and stretching Louis out. Once he’d pushed it all the way in, Harry began sliding the slick finger in and out until Louis was panting and it was moving easily. Then he slowly eased in the second… and the third, and Louis’ back was arched against the desk, his fingers tight against the wood beneath him, sweat beading on his neck. He looked so damn hot.

Harry pulled his fingers all out at once, eliciting a whine from Louis which was quickly replaced by a moan as he felt the head of Harry’s cock against his exposed ass hole. Harry spread the other boy’s cheeks and leaned over him as he inhaled sharply and pushed into Louis. Lou pushed back onto his dick willingly, and Harry was letting out short little whines as he slowly fit himself into Louis. Once he was in, Harry bent down against the desk, over Louis, and wrapped his arms around the smaller man. One of his hands snuck its way down to Louis’ hard dick and stroked him in time with his quickening strokes. They were both sweating and moaning as their speed increased and Harry’s pumps became harder and more definite. Louis loved the full sensation, the feeling of a dick nudging at that spot inside him, the way Harry’s hips pounded into his ass with every thrust. Harry was drunk on the sensation of Louis’ tight asshole around him, the way he tensed and relaxed and the sounds of Louis’ desperate breaths. Harry savoured each thrust, pulling out almost completely before pushing back and causing Louis to let out an adorable little squeak that somehow turned Harry on even more. He moaned low, took a deep breath, and pulled Louis up from their bent over position.

With his cock still buried in his boyfriend’s ass, Harry stumbled backwards onto his office chair and pulled Louis onto his lap. “Oh, you wanna be ridden, baby?” Louis smirked. All Harry could do in reply was moan and nod vaguely before wrapping his arms once again around Louis and helping him to move up and down. Louis straddled Harry’s lap eagerly and grinded down on his cock before starting to ride it. He thrust himself onto Harry again and again, and Harry once again took Louis’ dick in his hand and began stroking it, faster than before. A new kind of noise, even thirstier than he’d made so far, erupted from Louis and he twisted around to roughly push his mouth against Harry’s, who reciprocated hungrily and moaned Louis, oh god yes into his boyfriend’s mouth. Lou turned back and turned his mind to riding in earnest. He slammed down onto Harry, twisting slightly with each push to feel that cock against his prostate, and gulped for air as Harry cupped his balls in one hand and jerked furiously with the other. Harry brought his lips to Louis’ ear, whispered “maybe you should come do this every day, baby”, and that was it. Louis came hot and sticky all over himself and Harry’s hand and only a few seconds later felt Harry release inside him. Louis slowed his thrusting to a stop and relaxed, leaning back against Harry, who had once again wrapped his arms tightly around Louis’ middle and was lazily placing kisses against his neck.

“That was amazing, Harry.”

“Mmmm,” was all Harry replied with, too caught up in sucking lovebites into Lou’s exposed neck. He enjoyed the gentle yelps maybe a bit more than he should.

“Did you really mean what you said a second ago?” Louis murmured, sliding off of Harry’s cock and turning to cuddle with him, “about doing this every day?”

Harry managed to pry himself from Louis’ neck to flash him a dangerously charming grin.

“Of course.”


End file.
